The one thing Dean's afraid of
by Chaos Raider Tenshi
Summary: My first Supernatural fic, so go easy omne me, I got this Idea from reading a fic alittle while ago, and a pic I just say on Photobucket...


Okay, this is just some random shit that I made up on the spot so don't blame me if it's terrible.

By the by, I don't own Supernatural, if I did we Fangirls Coughboyscough (Don't deny it, I know you're out there) would get a bit more fan service then normal.

Language. That's about it I think.

The night was calm, not a creak or groan coming from the old Motel the Winchester boys had taken temporary residence in for their brief stop in another backwater town in search for supernatural evil.

Sam had woken unexpectedly, confused as to what had woke him, until he heard an odd noise, almost like a whimper, coming from his right where his older brother lay sleeping. Sam turned on the bedside lamp casting weak shadows on the walls surrounding him. He cast a worried glance over to his brother confirming his suspicions. Dean Winchester, Hunter extraordinaire, defender of Justice (Dean had called himself that one night when completely off his face and Sam never let it go) and all round badass was having a nightmare. Limbs thrashing and flying around as if trying to run away from something, face twisted in fear, screaming quietly and chanting randomly 'Must get away, must get away'.

Sam, being the caring younger brother he was, decided he wanted sleep, so he carefully got out of the nice comfy bed, and wandered over to his brother's side.

"Dean" He called quietly, placing a hand on Deans shoulder, only to have Dean jerk away from the touch as and scream (although he would later deny it: Winchester's don't Scream)

"Dean!" Sam called louder, shaking Dean's shoulder before he could pull away again. When nothing happened Sam grabbed both shoulders and shook his brother bodily.

"Dean Wake up!" he shouted in his brother face, only then did Dean wake, with a shocked yell and twisted away from Sam, simultaneously pulling his hunting knife from beneath his pillow.

"Whoa Dean calm down, it's me" Sam put his hands up jumping back out of stabbing range.

"Hey Dude, you okay" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's was awful Sammy, just awful" Dean breathed weakly, gently placing the knife back under his pillow, "They were everywhere, I couldn't get away from them" Dean whimpered (another thing he would later deny)

"Come on Dean, what could be so bad that it would make even _you, Dean Winchester _practically wet the bed in fear, Hm" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it man, I mean it, they were EVERYWHERE, in the closet, behind the curtains, I couldn't get away from them…" Dean let out a shaky breath. "I had another nightmare the Fangirls where chasing me again" Dean Whimpered again and Sam visibly winced in sympathy.

"Damn, now that is seriously scary" Sam agreed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they work for The Demon"

"Dude I wouldn't be surprised if even The Demon was afraid of Fangirls" Dean added, shivering. Sam could only nod, shivering himself

"Try to get some sleep, the chances of going into the REM twice in a row are practically none existent" Sam sighed, Dean nodded weakly, although when Sam turned out the bedside lamp neither brother fell asleep anytime soon.

Meanwhile…

In some unnamed house in some unnamed place, a certain yellow-eyed Demon was tossing and turning in fear in his sleep, quickly jerking awake when he felt one of his many servants enter the room

"Are you alright My Lord" the lower daemon asked.

"Fangirls" The Demon whimpered, the lower demon winced in fear.

"I shall get the sleeping potion promptly Master" it uttered, walking out the door it had previously entered.

The Demon nodded before lying gracefully back on his bed waiting for that sleeping potion.

Well that's my fic, I read a fic where Sam and Dean discover Fanfiction dot net and thought I would finally get off my arse and write a Supernatural fic.

Yeah that last bit was a really sad attempt at saving this fic, sorry if its shit –shrugs- I tried at least, please review, even if it's to say I should just delete this and kill myself, tell me what you think.


End file.
